


Away Each Lonely Night

by DRHPaints



Series: Willy and Delaney [2]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, The To Do List (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After a couple months of dating chastely following their initial encounter, Willy and Delaney get wound up watching 'Boogie Nights' together and give in to their desires.
Relationships: Willy McLean/Original Female Character
Series: Willy and Delaney [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Away Each Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> For those who are curious, the title of this story comes from a lyric in the song 'Friend of the Devil' by The Grateful Dead
> 
> P.S. I realize 'Boogie Nights' came out in 1997 and 'The To Do List' takes place in 1993. I apologize for the error, but it was the only movie I know of that Bill enjoys which made sense for this particular request.

Pressing play, Delaney nestled against Willy’s firm chest, feet tucked under herself on the couch. She hadn’t seen  _ Boogie Nights _ before but Willy spoke highly of it and she trusted his taste, so they settled in together as it rolled.

Having been a while since he watched the film, it wasn’t long before Willy began to squirm. Willy forgot how sexual this movie was, apparently. Sure, he knew it was about porn, but for some reason he remembered it being lighter in tone. Somehow his brain also didn’t recall Julianne Moore’s character all that clearly, and, staring at her on the screen now, Willy had no idea how she could’ve slipped his mind. His mouth filled with saliva as he took in her crimson hair and exposed pale flesh.  _ Why the fuck did I think it was a good idea to watch basically a skin flick with a hot, naked redhead, when I’m sitting next to one I can’t touch? _

In actuality Willy didn’t mind that he and Delaney were taking things slow, but in that moment, clenching and splaying the hand she couldn’t see over the arm of the couch, Willy was wound tight. After two months of dating, the pool closed for the summer and Willy was crashing with Rusty, relegated to sleeping on his couch with headphones blasting whenever any number of women shared his thin-walled bedroom. While Willy, unfortunately, was restricted to jerking off in the shower every morning. And evening. And sometimes in the afternoon. Needless to say, as long as chastity continued with Delaney, Willy would be an exceptionally clean boyfriend.

But he never pressured her, and Delaney appreciated that. Though she had to admit her resolve wavered. Resting against Willy, his powerful arm held her close as the rise and fall of his built chest soothed her after a long day. As the movie progressed, Delaney’s brain prompted her with images unbidden. What lay beneath Willy’s faded navy t-shirt, his torn jeans. How those huge hands felt against her bare skin in the pool that night. Wet fingers dancing over her flesh. Hot, chlorinic mouth pressed against her own. Since then, aside from some mild making out in her car before she dropped him off, they hadn’t done much, Delaney allowing her fears to get the better of her as worries of being hurt again haunted their every date.

But as she pondered, Delaney recognized that Willy was nothing like James. After they broke up Delaney saw James clearly. There was a possessive streak in him that was, frankly, alarming and it frightened Delaney that she wasn’t aware of it while they were together. She recalled an instance where she casually commented on a celebrity she found attractive. Countenance darkening, James’ voice was steel as he sharply told her he never wanted to hear her mention his name again and further refused to go with her when she suggested they see his next movie. Looking back, Delaney was horrified that she thought that behavior normal.

Willy, on the other hand, was more than willing to support Delaney in being her own person. Particularly when it came to her writing, Willy was encouraging, reading her work and offering feedback. Delaney appreciated that, after she told him she could handle it, Willy didn’t merely say ‘good job’ or shower her with trite compliments, but offered insightful constructive criticism, albeit gently, and even went so far as to talk her work up amongst his friends. To the point that Delaney found herself a violent shade of pink when Willy waxed on about one of her sci-fi stories to an obviously disinterested Rusty who it couldn’t be clearer wanted to be left in peace to get high and hang out with his flavor of the week.

And as far as her nagging concerns about cheating, Delaney saw no evidence of that in Willy. His eyes didn’t follow other women when they were out and about, nor did he flirt. Honestly, part of Delaney thought Willy was simply too laid back to pursue a conquest, and had she not been the one to make the first move, he may have secretly pined over her and never done a thing.

And so, outlandish sexual scenarios playing out before them and tingling between her thighs, Delaney came to a decision. “So, um…” Keeping her eyes forward, Delaney swallowed. “You ever think about doing that?”

“Hmm?” Willy blinked down at her. “What’s that?”

“You know…” Nudging Willy with her elbow, a tiny smile crept onto Delaney’s face. “Porn.”

Giggling, Willy held up his palms. “What?” Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. “No, of course not.”

“Well, I mean, you could, you know…” Attempting to ground her smirk, Delaney shifted her gaze away. “You’re so…” Delaney lowered her voice, trying not to chuckle. “ _ Big.” _

Willy rubbed his stubbled face to cover his grin. “Yeah, well…” It wasn’t as if that weren’t a fact he knew about himself, but Willy preferred not to discuss it with others. In his experience, guys who did were lying. And Willy thought if he did it would make him, well, a dick.

“And you, um…” Trying to be bold, Delaney took a deep breath. “You seemed like you knew what you were doing so…” Exhaling slowly, Delaney bit her lip. “I bet you would make a lot of money.”

Staring resolutely at the TV, Willy cleared his throat. “Well, I, um…” Willy rubbed the back of his neck, shifting on the cushion. “I didn’t really get a chance to...show you...everything…” Pulse quickening, Willy picked at a loose string on the arm of the couch. “You seemed in kind of a hurry, so…”

Silent for a beat, Delaney nodded slowly. “So…” Delaney straightened up a little. “You think you can do better?”

Nose flaring, Willy barely moved his hand. “Yeah...I...I think so…” Delaney peeked at Willy out of the corner of her eye and spotted him staring at the screen. Willy’s cobalt gaze slid over and saw her absorbed in the movie. 

Turning her face, Delaney tipped up her chin and brushed a kiss to the scratchy corner of Willy’s sharp jaw. Locking into her emerald stare, Willy’s large hand cupped her cheek with a shuddering exhale and he paused.

“Willy?”

“Yeah?” Shivering, he studied Delaney’s expression, chest rising and caressing her face as her delicate ivory hand reached up to comb back his silky dark tresses.

“ _ Fuck me _ .”

Releasing a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan, Willy sought her mouth. “Oh god yes.” Lips linking, their tongues tangled and for a moment they were an upright wrestling entity of need, Delaney struggling to tear Willy’s shirt overhead, blocked by the angles of his arms as he pawed at her covered breasts, humming against one another as she tried to straddle him while Willy attempted to lay her down on the cushions.

Breaking away, Delaney shook her head. “Let’s…let’s go to my room.”

Nodding insistently, Willy stood. “Yeah, yeah okay.” 

Delaney took his hand and maybe she should’ve been embarrassed that she was running, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as they crossed the threshold and she latched onto Willy’s face, peeling away just long enough to shed their shirts, unhooking her bra and flinging it to the floor, taking Willy’s wrists and emitting a chirp of delight when his agile hands began massaging her breasts.

Undoing Willy’s jeans, she worked them down his thick thighs and Willy nearly tripped in his excitement as he tried to get them off, Delaney shedding her own before crawling back in the bed and grabbing at Willy’s hand to pull him back with her.

But Willy paused, holding up his palms. “Alright…” Taking a deep breath, Willy closed his eyes, letting it out carefully. Repeating the process a couple more times, Willy nodded. “Okay.” Slipping in beside her, he combed back Delaney’s auburn hair, studying her face as his fingers trickled over her collarbone. “I’ve been waiting for this…” Willy dipped in, brushing his lips over her neck, stubble lightly chafing. “And I want to take my time…” Willy’s voice sank until it became an ocean’s floor of sultry promise and he palmed her breast. “Make you feel so good, Del.”

Delaney folded into him, kissing along Willy’s sculpted jawline, hand cascading down past his little belly to grasp his burgeoning erection. “I want you so badly, Willy.” She breathed. But Willy guided her wrist away, shaking his head.

“Not yet, Del.” Flicking his tongue over her nipple, Willy’s fingers stilled below her navel. “Let me play with you for a while first, okay?” Sucking the hardened nub into his mouth, Delaney exuded a soft sigh, his rough chin scratching her tender flesh tantalizingly. “You want me to touch you? Hmm?” Willy murmured, treading closer to her hood.

Delaney threaded back his long, dark locks and nodded. “Yeah. Yes, Willy.”

Entering her slickness, Willy returned to her neck as he circled Delaney’s clit with his fingertips, teeth dragging and warm breath exhaling before he nipped at her ear. Gradually focusing his ministrations, Willy swirled over her until Delaney rocked into his hand, capturing Willy’s lips and moaning into his mouth.

“Does that feel good, Del?” Deepest of whispers dropping from his pink lips, Willy’s cobalt eyes stared not at her, but into her as he coaxed her clit with dexterity. “Hmm?” Touching her mouth, Willy nuzzled her with his nose, drawing Delaney into himself. “Do I make you feel good?”

“Yeah…” Her voice came out tremulous as she cupped his handsome face, rutting into his agile hand, struggling to keep her eyes open. “Willy...Willy, fuck…” Fingers digging into his broad shoulders, Delaney’s body pitched forward and her mouth fell open. “ _ Fuck! Fuck, Willy! I’m...I’m cumming! Yes! Yes!” _ Thighs snapping shut around his fiddling fingers, Delaney rolled into him, Willy slowing his movements as he kissed her parted lips.

“Del…” Willy breathed, trying to catch her eye, nose nudging her back to reality. “Del, can I taste you now? Hmm?” Folding his lower lip under, Willy’s prominent eyebrows furrowed as he tickled one lengthy finger over her clit with aching slowness. “I want to so badly. Del.” Bending forward, Willy spoke into her ear, breath hot and ticklish. “I wanna make you fucking  _ scream.” _

“Oh fuck,  _ Willy! Yes! Please!” _ Wide smile blossoming on his face, Willy traversed his way down Delaney’s body with his sizable hands, followed shortly after by his lips before settling between her legs. Kissing her inner thighs, he spread Delaney’s drenched pussy with two fingers before sending his crisp jaw forward.

Willy wasn’t what one would call a precise man. In fact he was downright lackadaisical by nature, carefree to the extreme both in how he handled his employment and the majority of the remaining aspects of his life.

So when he began consuming Delaney not only with purpose, but with careful intent, his tongue tracing her labia, the stem, then her clit itself as though Willy were memorizing her for an internal pleasure map, she was surprised.

Teasing her until Delaney’s thighs glued to his ears and she tore at his long locks, Willy began lapping her rapaciously, reveling in Delaney’s flavor and moaning. The sounds of Delaney’s ecstasy above him aroused Willy endlessly and he thrust himself into the mattress, urge to reach down and tug himself nearly irresistible. In an effort to avoid doing so, Willy kneaded the flesh of her ass with one hand, the other inserting two fingers deep inside of Delaney and hooking up toward his nose until he was rewarded with her shaking shriek.

“ _ Willy! Willy, yes! Fuck! Just like that! Don’t stop!” _ Thrashing wildly, Delaney rutted into his sturdy jaw, Willy’s rough cheeks chafing her thighs as he consumed her and she dripped down his square chin. Spine curving, her ankles locked behind his pulsing head and Delaney screamed as though under attack, ripping at his scalp to the point that Willy worried he might emerge bald as she convulsed above him, face distorted and eyes stuck in her skull as he sucked on her clit with his soft pink lips.

Mouth hanging open and quaking, Delaney constricted around his fingers for she-didn’t-know-which-time, body arching forward, and as she collapsed back, body trembling and breath coming in gasps, when Willy didn't relent she hastily tapped his shoulder.

“Willy...willy…” Voice hoarse, she shook her head. “Stop.”

Popping up, Willy blinked and tilted his head in concern. “You okay, Del?” All she could muster was a weak half chuckle, but Willy truly looked hilarious. Lengthy hair sticking up in every direction, pink lips darker than usual and swollen, and the entire lower half of his face was shining, smeared with the evidence of his handiwork. “What?” Willy blinked in confusion.

“Nothing, sorry…” Delaney waved a hand dismissively. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just...need a break, is all. That was... _ fuck… _ ” Shaky fingers to her brow, Delaney puffed out her cheeks and nodded. Willy wiped his face and settled next to her and she scrunched through his dark chest hair. “Nicely done.”

Giggling, Willy ran his tongue over his teeth inside his mouth, tilting his head to the side and lifting his dark eyebrows. “Thanks.”

After a few minutes, during which Willy picked sweaty red strands away from Delaney’s forehead and touched delicate kisses to her dewy skin, she faced him, flossing her fingers through his dark hair. “I want you inside me, Willy.”

“Okay.” Willy smiled, touching her face, then looking around the room. “Condom?” 

Coming to her elbows, Delaney rummaged in her bedside stand and retrieved a condom, passing it to Willy who rolled it down before positioning himself above her. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Grinning, Delaney met Willy’s oceanic eyes as he inched himself inside.

“Oh...oh  _ fuck… _ ” Gritting his teeth, the muscle in Willy’s jaw flashed and his head fell forward, placing both palms flat on the mattress and taking a few deep breaths through his nose as he acclimated to the intense pressure of Delaney’s warm wetness. Spreading her legs further, Delaney draped an arm over his expansive shoulder, the other going to his love handle as Willy’s eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her.

Wedging an arm between them, Willy thumbed over her clit as he began patiently swiveling inside of her, balancing on an elbow to brush back her hair before claiming her mouth for a brief kiss. “I’ve been looking forward to this, Del.” Willy’s voice was sunshine on crystal water spoken through a smile, his deep blue eyes sparkling as he touched their foreheads together and their joined bodies undulated.

“Me too, Willy.” Delaney played with the tendrils at the base of his neck. “You’re worth the wait. You feel so good.” Driving herself onto his thick cock, Delaney moaned with abandon and sought the comfort of Willy’s mouth. 

Tongues laced together, Willy allowed his eyes to close as he thrummed over her clit and their bodies collided, losing himself inside of Delaney.

“ _ Oh Del...Del, yes _ …” She flickered around him and Willy came to his knees, hand under her ass as he hoisted Delaney up and pounded forward vigorously. 

Feet on the bed helping to keep her aloft, Delaney’s thighs rapidly pistoned her onto his hammering cock as she cinched around him, palms above her head pushing into the wall and shouting. “ _ Willy! Fuck! Yes! Fuck me! Yes! Willy! WILLY! _ ” 

Willy let out a strangled cry, body pitching forward as he frantically laid her flat, taking two handfuls of Delaney’s ass and holding her against himself. “ _ Del! Oh Del, yes! Fuck you feel so good! Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum so hard! Fuck, Del! Del!” _ Humping urgently, Willy’s huffing whimpers turned to whining sobs as his movements grew sloppy and uncoordinated. “ _ Fuck! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Yeah! Del! DEL! _ ” Willy flexed above her, frozen aside from his twitching left eyelid and quivering muscular legs before he jerked forward, grunting whimpers tumbling from his pink lips as he shoved his face in the crook of her neck and tugged Delaney close with his powerful arms before turning into a sweaty puddle.

“ _ Fuck, Del...fuck...fuck… _ ” Willy gasped against her ear and Delaney smiled, threading back his damp, wavy hair and kissing his neck as he heaved on top of her. 

Eventually Willy gathered himself, fusing their mouths together for a passionate, lazy kiss and tracing Delaney’s bottom lip with a crooked, goofy grin before he got up to throw away the condom. When he returned Delaney tucked into his warmth, rubbing his endearing little belly and listening to Willy’s heartbeat as his fingers flowed over her curves. 

“Yeah…” Delaney nodded, patting Willy’s stomach. “I think you could make a  _ fortune  _ if you did porn.” 

Giggling, Willy shook his head and gave Delaney a squeeze. “I told you I could do better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
